juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariella Lu
Ariella Lu (アリエラ・ルー, Ariera Rū) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 5 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. Appearance Ariella is a fifteen year old girl of average height, with brown hair and green eyes. She wears a green bow in her hair, which was a gift from Ren, and is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female school uniform and wears black knee high socks. Her dragon mark is located in her lower abdomen, just below the navel. Personality Ariella has a tomboyish personality and is noted to be quite straightforward and upfront, respecting only those who win her approval. However, she gets easily embarrassed and flustered when she's complimented. She is also a very kind and caring person. Whenever she gets serious in a fight, Ariella can display enough killing intent to even give pause to seasoned warriors like Yuu Mononobe. She also despises Dragons due to her experiences with them. Background Ariella was born in an unnamed Middle East country, where she lost her parents and her four siblings in one of the frequent wars that occurred there. After witnessing her parents' souls being consumed by 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr, Ariella developed an intense hatred towards Dragons, something which prompted her to join a dragon-hating organization with ties to NIFL. However, when her powers as a D manifested for the first time, she was sold to Professor Kenya Miyazawa by her superior. There, Ariella was used by him as a test subject for research purposes, although she was not mistreated. She also established a close relationship with Professor Miyazawa's daughter, Ren Miyazawa, becoming as close as real siblings. However, when Ren awakened as a D, her father decided to increase the intensity of his experiments until either she or Ariella died. In order to prevent that, Ariella took Ren and ran away, seeking police protection. As a result, Professor Miyazawa was arrested and Ariella and Ren were sent to Midgard. On the way there, Ariella was contacted by an old acquaintance from NIFL, Lieutenant Shelley, and agreed to become a spy in exchange for the children of the dragon-hating organization be sent to school with the money she would make as a D. Plot Dragon's Eden Ariella appeared for the first time in Volume 1, when she commented on Yuu's transmuting a gun being useless against Dragons. When she introduced herself, she stated that she hoped Yuu wouldn't drag them down as she hated weak people. When Yuu was conversing with the rest of the girls from Brynhildr Class, Ariella asked him if it was indeed true that he and Iris Freyja were having special training. When Yuu confirmed this, Ariella stated that while she would be glad if Iris improved, she did not think such a thing was possible in only a few days. Upon hearing Yuu say that he liked her upfront character, Ariella was instantly embarrassed as she thought he was confessing to her. When Yuu expressed his belief that Iris would surprise everyone in the selection test for the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Ariella laughed, stating that if that was true, she would revise her opinion of him. In the following day, Ariella easily passed the selection test and was surprised when Iris did the same, but applauded for her nonetheless. When 'White' Leviathan attacked Midgard in order to claim Iris as its mate, Ariella, along with Ren and Firill Crest, went to cheer up Iris and was among the members sent to intercept it. After its defeat, Ariella visited Yuu along with the rest of their classmates in order to confirm that he was in good health. Scarlet Innocent In Volume 2, after Tear Lightning was discovered and brought in Midgard, Ariella and the rest of the girls attempted to communicate with her, but were unsuccessful at first. However, she eventually opened up thanks to Yuu's guidance, much to Ariella's delight. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Ariella was given the task of rounding up the students and leading them to shelter after confirming that no-one's dragon mark had changed color. She also visited Yuu in the infirmary alongside the rest of his classmates in order to check up on him. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Ariella was one of the members chosen to participate in the operation against 'Red' Basilisk. During the trip towards the operation's location, Ariella stumbled upon Mitsuki Mononobe and Lisa Highwalker arguing about Miyako Shinomiya's incident, but chose not to interfere due to her unfamiliarity with the subject. Afterwards, she admitted to Yuu and Tear, who had also joined her, that she felt very uncomfortable with that situation. When a new plan to defeat Basilisk was put into action after the failure of both NIFL's and Midgard's initial plans, Ariella volunteered to descend together with Mistilteinn along with everyone else, using her barriers to defend against Basilisk's attacks. The operation was successful and Basilisk was destroyed. Afterwards, Ariella participated in the victory party alongside the rest of the class. Spirit Howling Ariella joined her classmates in travelling to the Principality of Erlia in Volume 4 in response to Kili Surtr Muspelheim's plea for help. During their sightseeing trip with Kili, Ariella struck up a conversation with Yuu and Firill, revealing that she had encountered 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr before in her home country and had witnessed it materialize and consume the souls of those who had died in war, which was why she believed in the existence of souls. When both Yuu and Firill resolutely declared that they believed Ariella's words, she immediately got embarrassed and walked away. When Jeanne Hortensia attempted to retreat after failing to eliminate Kili, Ariella was the one who captured and restrained her. After Yuu set her free, Ariella scolded him for not informing everyone of his plan, before expressing her curiosity about Jeanne (who had been cross-dressing as a man) and whether she was truly a man, apparently deducing her true gender. When Hraesvelgr attacked during the royal ball, Ariella joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in intercepting the Dragon. However, all their attacks were ineffective and Hraesvelgr paralyzed everyone with its Ether Wind. Immobilized, Ariella, like the rest, could only watch as Hraesvelgr consumed Albert Crest's soul, which had attempted to protect Firill, and left. Upon returning to the palace, Ariella visited Yuu in his room and urged him to go and comfort the distraught Firill. After Yuu asked her why she didn't go herself, Ariella revealed to him that her loved ones' souls were also consumed by Hraesvelgr, declaring her hatred for the Dragon. When Yuu asked her if she was alright, Ariella replied by saying that the hardships she faced afterwards were more difficult and asked Yuu if he would be willing to listen to her story some time. After he promised to do so, Ariella smiled, calling him a nice person. During the final battle against Hraesvelgr, Ariella joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in attacking the Dragon after Yuu's Noah removed the spirit particles protecting it, succeeding in destroying it. In the aftermath of the battle, Ariella visited Yuu in his room along with the rest of her classmates, and was very embarrassed upon hearing that Firill had proposed to Yuu. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Ariella visited the sick Iris alongside the rest of her classmates. During the girls' banter on their way to her room, Ariella warned Tear that if Yuu was a pervert, he might do nasty things to her, but was embarrassed when Tear asked her to elaborate. After Brynhildr Class decided on a Japanese tea house as their theme for the upcoming school festival, Ariella joined the cooking practice along with the rest of the class. When Haruka Shinomiya announced that both 'Green' Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had disappeared after battling each other, Ariella was just as shocked as the rest of her classmates. During the school festival, Ariella was surprised when Lisa announced that she would introduce Yuu to her parents as her boyfriend, assuming that the two had been in a relationship secretly. After things were clarified, Ariella promised to help Lisa disrupt her engagement alongside the rest of their classmates. During Yggdrasil's assault on Midgard, Ariella barely managed to escape from the Dragon with several injuries. After she was found by Haruka, Ariella notified the rest of her classmates that Firill, Iris, Ren and Lisa's parents had been captured, and warned them not use Fictional Armaments against Yggdrasil since it could steal their dark matter before passing out. Following the conclusion of the battle, Ariella visited Yuu in the infirmary with the rest of their classmates, stating that he had pushed himself too hard as usual. After Lisa's father said that he approved of Yuu as a prospective suitor for Lisa, Ariella stated that there shouldn't be a problem, since Lisa's father didn't seem intent on forcing Yuu to marry Lisa. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Ariella was dispatched to Asgard's First Laboratory in Tokyo alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class in order to participate in the proposed plan against Yggdrasil. Upon encountering Kenya Miyazawa after their arrival and witnessing his dismissive attitude towards her and Ren, Ariella attempted to attack him in anger, but was restrained by Yuu. After thanking him for stopping her, she revealed to him that she was Kenya's adopted daughter and that Ren was his biological daughter, but the two of them did not consider him their family. Following Kili's assault on the lab, Ariella participated in the meeting where Director Miyazawa revealed the true nature of Yggdrasil and the plan he had conceived to defeat the Dragon. In order to improve the relationship between Yuu and Ren so that Ren could effectively transfer her dark matter to him for the sake of the plan, it was decided that Brynhildr Class would visit an amusement park the next day. At some point during their visit to the park, Ariella approached Yuu and started explaining her past with Ren and Kenya Miyazawa in an attempt to make Yuu understand Ren's circumstances better. She also declared that she hated Kenya for what he had done to Ren and expressed her trust in Yuu. She proceeded to share her lunch with him, but was greatly flustered when Yuu pointed out that this was technically an indirect kiss. When it was time to board the Ferris wheel, Ariella conspired with the rest to have Yuu and Ren share a car by themselves in order to communicate better. Following Tear's brief kidnapping by Jeanne Hortensia, Ariella returned back to the lab along with everyone else. When Yggdrasil started rapidly expanding its branches in order to increase its zone of interference, the Dragon Subjugation Squad started attacking the branches in order to approach Yggdrasil's main body, with Ariella teaming up with Ren. After Yuu's revelation about his contract with Yggdrasil and his imminent takeover by the Dragon, Ariella scolded him for hiding this and promised to complain properly after the crisis was dealt with. Thanks to Tear's new found powers after Kili performed the final modification on her horns, everyone was able to reach Yggdrasil's main body. Afterwards, Ariella transferred her thoughts to Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, allowing him to fire an enhanced shot from his Noah turret and weaken Yggdrasil. Following the hijacking of Yggdrasil's core by Tear, Ariella accompanied everyone back to the lab. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the wrecking of the Asgard lab, Ariella was invited to stay in Yuu and Mitsuki's home alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class. Upon arriving, Ariella introduced herself to Yuu’s parents. The following day, after being informed of Yuu's memory loss, Ariella expressed her anger at being kept out of the loop alongside Firill and bore witness to the restoration of Yuu's memories. However, before everyone could properly rejoice, 'Black' Vritra made a sudden appearance and asked to speak with Tear after assuming a human guise. After a brief discussion, it was decided that everyone would tour Nanato City in order to jog Yuu's memory, roping Vritra into coming along. After picking up a battered Kili and an unconscious Jeanne, Ariella was shocked like the rest to find out about Kraken Zwei's existence from Kili. After Haruka informed them of the situation, Ariella headed out to confront Kraken Zwei alongside Yuu, Mitsuki, Iris and Ren. Upon arriving at NIFL's base and being briefed by Haruka, Ariella set out to confront Kraken Zwei alongside everyone else. However, Mitsuki's inability to shoot the hybrid led to the Dragon Subjugation Squad burying her inside a mithril-covered hole instead. Following the success of the operation, Ariella returned to the base alongside the rest of the group, where they were informed by Lisa that Vritra was heading towards their location in order to eliminate Mitsuki, the only person capable of harming Kraken Zwei. Following the destruction of Vritra's dragon stand-in and her near death at the hands of Yuu, Ariella was shocked to discover that her dragon mark was changing color as one of the girls who had participated in the battle against Kraken Zwei due to the hybrid's ability to mark multiple Ds as mates. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following the battle against Vritra, Ariella joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a mountain villa in order to evade NIFL's pursuit. During an excursion to a nearby river with Yuu, Iris and Jeanne, Ariella found the opportunity to drag Jeanne away and question her about her true gender under the pretext of teaching her how to fish. However, their discussion was cut short when news of Kraken Zwei's escape reached them. Following the examination of everyone's dragon marks, with Ariella's having changed color by thirty percent, it was decided that they should attempt to reason with the hybrid first. Shortly afterwards, however, everyone was informed that intruders were approaching the villa. While Yuu, Jeanne, Kili and Lisa headed out to intercept them, Ariella worked with Firill to create an air barrier in order to defend the villa. Due to the destruction of the villa over the course of the battle, Ariella joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a nearby volcanic crater lake in order to plan their operation against Kraken Zwei. While the rest of the class headed out to confront the hybrid, Ariella stayed behind alongside Ren and Kili in order to watch over Vritra and the unconscious Mitsuki and prevent any further interference from NIFL. Following the conclusion of the battle, Ariella appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and revealed to him that she was among the girls which he had marked as his mates. When Firill cornered Yuu with her words, Ariella came to his defense alongside Ren. However, upon being asked by Firill if she didn't want Yuu to take responsibility for her and Ren, Ariella stated in an embarrassed tone that she hoped he would take a bit of responsibility. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Ariella was led to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the rest of the marked Ds, Vritra, Jeanne and Shion by Haruka in order to hide from NIFL, who were attempting to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection. When Kili attempted to seduce Yuu that night, Ariella appeared to stop her, warning her that even if she couldn't defeat her, the ensuing commotion would wake Tear up, forcing Kili to take her leave. After Yuu apologized and thanked her, Ariella promised to keep quiet about this incident and expressed her desire for him to become Ren's true family before leaving. When NIFL destroyed Midgardsormr’s final defensive line with the Main Cannon Babel Replica, Ariella was reminiscing about her past inside the cottage while checking the calls she had received on her terminal. After Jeanne suggested that they should watch the entrances to the cavern, Ariella volunteered for the job, brushing off Yuu's worries about her. Later that night, Ariella slipped to the surface and was later on approached by Yuu, who confronted her about her disappearance. When Yuu expressed his wish to support Ariella, she was embarrassed, but stated that she never had any right to be with everyone else. Ariella proceeded to explain that the Dragon-hating organization she had stayed at previously had ties with NIFL and that she had been acting as a spy for NIFL at the behest of a former cadre of the organization. After explaining why her Fictional Armament had the form of a defensive gear, Ariella handed over her ribbon, which was Ren's first gift to her, to Yuu and announced her intent to kill Charlotte. Despite that and the revelation that she was the one who let the NIFL troops in during the Leviathan incident, Yuu was still willing to forgive her, prompting Ariella to recount the reasons she had fallen for him. However, she still refused to return and engaged Yuu in battle, which was interrupted when she brought down the ceiling, separating them, but not before Yuu used his Ether Wind to transmit his thoughts to her. Afterwards, Ariella rendezvoused with Sleipnir on the surface, apologizing to Yuu before consuming an unknown capsule and heading out to kill Charlotte. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Ariella was shown approaching Charlotte's location through an underground passage along with Sleipnir by destroying the partitions that blocked their way, when she was contacted by Major Loki Jotunheim. Although Loki assured her that the deal she had made with Captain Shelley would be upheld and wished for her to be victorious, Ariella snapped at him, calling him powerless and asking him not to disturb her while she was fighting before tossing away the communicator. While she was wondering if she acted that way towards Loki because he had exploited Yuu, Ariella was approached by a member of Sleipnir, who handed her another blood-filled capsule, which sealed her consciousness and synchronized her mind with the rest of them. In that state, she encountered Yuu, Mitsuki, Ren, Iris, Tear and Kili, engaging them in combat, which ended when Yuu touched her, transforming her into his kind. Due to the fact that Yuu was using Ether Wind at the time, the two of them had a brief conversation inside her mindscape, where Ariella explained her reasons for wanting to kill Charlotte. Upon returning to her senses, Ariella broke down crying, but was comforted by Yuu. She was then welcomed back by the rest of the girls, with Ren urging her to thank everyone. When Yuu complimented her figure, especially her legs, in response to her query about her feminine charm, Ariella was greatly flustered, accusing him of lacking delicacy. After that, she helped Yuu restrain Sleipnir, while also explaining to him that their strange behavior was the result of having consumed a capsule containing blood, and prepared to head to the surface alongside the rest. Upon arriving there, everyone was shocked to see that a blood mist was covering Midgard and had rendered everyone unconscious. After Mica informed everyone that this was a result of Charlotte losing control of her powers, Ariella declared that this was probably the true nature of Charlotte's Authority. However, before she could elaborate, an explosion was heard from the front gate, forcing everyone to rush there. Upon arriving there, the group encountered Major Loki, accompanied by two Hreidmars. After a brief discussion between Yuu and Loki, Ariella was urged to flee alongside the rest of the girls by Yuu due to Loki's Code Lost being able to kill people by thought alone. While Yuu and Charlotte were struggling to control their Authorities, Ariella appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, asking him to hand her the lion's share of Code Lost since she had a large portion of the scrapped factor before. Afterwards, she lent her dark matter to Yuu alongside the rest of the girls in order for him to construct the Anti-Dragon Armament Abyss, which he used to eliminate all traces of Charlotte's blood mist from Midgard. When Babel Replica was fired towards the island, Ariella constructed her strongest shield by borrowing dark matter from everyone in order to buy time for Tear to disable the cannon. Following the conclusion of the battle, Ariella took a bath with Yuu at Ren's insistence, asking him to touch her dragon mark in order for her to really feel that she had become his kind. However, the tender moment was interrupted by Kili as payback for Ariella interfering with Kili's earlier attempt to seduce Yuu. At that moment, Charlotte, Tear, Shion and Jeanne demanded to join in as well. Although Yuu suggested that they leave, Ariella stated that she didn't mind sharing a bath with everyone and asked him to stay a little longer in an embarrassed tone. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Ariella stated that it felt like she had a huge family while staying together with everyone in Charlotte's quarters when the time came to move to Mitsuki's quarters. Ariella also participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu's as a team with Ren, although they were eliminated when Ariella pushed the controller too much and caused the game to hang. The following day, Ariella welcomed Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra to Brynhildr Class alongside the rest of her classmates, praising Tear for her mature attitude along with Ren. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival and Brynhildr Class decided to help with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Ariella joined the rest of her classmates in learning how to make yakisoba during their weekend barbecue beach party. While on the beach, Ariella approached Yuu and was embarrassed when he caught him staring at her legs. Despite that, she was also happy over the fact that Yuu was treating her as a proper girl. When Ren also asked Yuu if he considered her a proper girl, Ariella urged him to answer honestly, but was then forced to chase after Ren following her hasty retreat to the water out of embarrassment. Later on, Ariella and the rest of the girls were convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to Shion's misleading words, with Ariella asking him not to stare while cutting ingredients. During the festival, Ariella and Kili ended up competing in a ring tossing game for the privilege of accompanying Yuu in touring the stalls. However, due to the fact that their skill was equal, their competition ended with no winner and they were forced to return back to the yakisoba stall for their shift. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed of Mitsuki's status as the Ninth True Dragon's host, Ariella and the rest agreed to watch over her alongside Yuu. During her and Ren's shift, Yuu woke up with Ariella explaining to him that Ren was sleeping on him because she required someone reassuring by her side in order to fall asleep. Their conversation then shifted to Kili and her behavior, with Ariella prompting Yuu to act in a more assertive manner towards her. However, she became greatly flustered when Yuu implied that Ariella was a masochist and found her reaction cute. Their conversation was interrupted by an urgent message from Charlotte, informing them of the appearance of unknown territories around the world and the emergence of the Fifth True Dragon, 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut. Following that announcement, Ariella joined the entirety of Midgard's student body in lending their dark matter to Yuu in order to allow him to construct Marduk. After the completion of the battleship, Ariella boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location. Shortly before the first operation's start, Ariella was assigned to guard Marduk's port side with Ren, using cryogens alongside the rest of her classmates to intercept Bahamut's attacks. However, due to Iris' output being insufficient to destroy the True Dragon, Brynhildr Class was forced to retreat. During the second operation against Bahamut, Ariella and the rest were focused on defending Marduk from Bahamut's attacks. Despite unexpected intervention from the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Brynhildr Class succeeded in destroying both True Dragons with Shion's Antimatter and Iris' Catastrophe. However, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Ariella and everyone else shortly afterwards, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Ariella can generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various objects and substances, like knives, air and flames. *'Aegis': Ariella's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a green gauntlet wrapped around her right hand with a yellow gem at the back of the hand. Aegis has the ability to generate powerful barriers and shields, allowing Ariella to defend against most attacks with ease. She can also create multiple layers of her barriers for enhanced defense. **'Seras Athena': A large shield in the form of a crystalline snowflake. It was shown to be strong enough to block Babel Replica's blast with the help of multiple Ds. *'Flight': Ariella is capable of flying by using air to levitate from the ground. Ether Wind: In Volume 13 Ariella was given part of Code Drei by Yuu to help combat 'True Obliteration' Ragnarok. This enables her to generate golden particles that are able to manifest the souls of sentient organisms and can also be used to immobilize living beings by transmuting his dark matter into Ether Wind. Ariella is able to fully utilize Ether Wind by materializing her spirit to envelop her body and allowing her to move her body using her mind only. In this state, Ariella becomes impervious to any form of physical interference and her reaction time and reflexes are heightened since the process of transmitting orders from the brain to the muscles is skipped. In Volume 13 she shows the ability to form weapons using Ether Wind much like a Fictional Armament. Code Lost: Ariella possesses a small part of 'Colorless' Fafnir's scrapped Authority, Code Lost, which was further enhanced after taking in the blood of Loki Jotunheim's father. Although Ariella lost the enhancement following her transformation into Yuu's mate, she received a large part of Yuu's complete Code Lost when he split the Authority among most of his mates. *'Fafnir': Through Code Lost, Ariella's senses and physical abilities are enhanced to superhuman levels. She fully demonstrated her capabilities during her brief fight with Yuu in Volume 9, where she was able to evenly match him. Furthermore, as long as the target is human, she can pick the simplest and most efficient way to kill them. Her capabilities were later augmented to the point where she became an emotionless killer. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Ariella possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the true nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Combat Training: Ariella is shown to be a natural fighter and received extensive physical training during her time in the Dragon-Hating Organization. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ariella is an expert at anti-personnel combat, being able to restrain other skilled fighters such as Jeanne and fight on par with Yuu without making contact. *'Threat Detection': Ariella is shown to be capable of sensing dangerous threats, such as killing intent, even outside her field of vision. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Ariella is shown to have incredible reflexes, being capable of avoiding gun shots at a close distance. *'Dagger Proficiency': Ariella is naturally adept at using weapons such as daggers and knifes and is capable of deflecting bullets by throwing them. She's also skilled at using a multitude of blades at once by transmuting and controlling the wind around her to unleash a barrage of attacks. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Ariella initially held a neutral and somewhat harsh stance towards Yuu. However, she slowly started accepting him, especially after he showed his mettle during his fight with Hraesvelgr. After seeing the care he exhibited for Ren, Ariella started wanting to support him, and eventually developed feelings for him as she admitted to herself. However, because of her secret connection with NIFL, her feelings towards him were mixed, especially when she was marked by him as one of his mates. She also trusted him enough to take care of Ren when she was gone and was also shown feeling regret that she had to leave him behind in order to accomplish her objective. When they faced off against each other, after Yuu used Ether particles on her, it was revealed that Ariella wished for Yuu to stop her and change her into his mate. After the events of Volume 11, Ariella is shown to behave more shyly around Yuu. Ren Miyazawa Ariella met Ren for the first time when she was brought in by Ren's father. Slowly, the two of them grew close, with Ren coming to regard Ariella as an older sister and Ariella becoming fiercely protective of Ren. She also tends to enjoy teasing Ren, especially on her view of Yuu. Ariella always looked out for her and supported her, and was extremely saddened by the fact that she had to leave her behind when she joined up with the NIFL forces attacking Midgard. Kenya Miyazawa Although Ariella was intially grateful to Kenya for treating her humanely even though he used her in experiments, her attitude towards him started changing when she witnessed his behaviour towards Ren. As such, Ariella came to hate Kenya, regarding him as the worst father ever. She even went as far as attempting to punch him during their reunion before being stopped by Yuu. Kili Surtr Muspelheim Ariella and Kili have a rivalry between them, as they were shown to be fiercely competitive towards each other during the school festival while trying to decide who would accompany Yuu. Trivia *Aegis is the name of a shield used by the Goddess Athena in Greek Mythology. *Ariella is shown to have some skill in cooking. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females